Kindred Sparks
Log Title: Kindred Sparks Characters: Sky Lynx, Starlock, Cerebros, and Fortress Maximus Location: Gates of Iacon - Iacon - Northwestern Cybertron Date: ‎December 6th, 2019 TP: non-TP Summary: Sky Lynx returns to Iacon, and is greeted by a long time friend. As logged by: Starlock Gates of Iacon Starlock would wonder her way to Iacon's gates, and up onto part of the wall that /wasn't/ damaged by the fallen, She'd take a seat, looking through the page of her old sketchbook, particularly a scene of the Mithral sea of the past, a night scene at that, glow in the dark paint used to make accurate star patterns in the sky. Look! Up in the sky! It's a bird! No... it's a shuttle! ... No, it's absolutely both. And then some. And clearly burning up the atmosphere with some rather solid thrusters that keep a nice, thick contrail ever-present in his wake. Clearly on approach, the shuttle-bird drops altitude and transforms just before landing, hitting the ground in front of the city with a rather solid *THWOOOM* ... an impact undoubtedly felt by many nearby, or at least heard... And probably rattling any cubes of energon precariously balanced on the edge of a table right off and onto the ground at that. Cerebros is sparring with Dust Devil, but he stops midway through and looks up. "Huh?" "What's...what's that?" Starlock's finials twitched up at the sound above and.. Well... She'd stare for a few moments before closing her sketchbook, subspacing it, and getting onto her pedes... It wouldn't' be long before Cerebros, and Likely Forte would get their answer as a very /loud/ overjoyed, and excited "SKY LYNX!" would be heard from Starlock as she lept of the wall, and transformed into her shuttle mode to speed her way out to greet the giant Cat-dragon. Cerebros , still relatively new to the entire Autobot lineup, jogs a bit behind Starlock. "Sky who?" <> Imager says, "Uhhh...okay that was a shudder" Sky Lynx was surveying the gates and the damage they bore...but priorities. He hears the familiar voice and his expression shifts from quiet and contemplative to pleasantly jovial, a smile showing on the big brute's beak as he chuckles some. Of course, rather than charge in to meet halfway (because collisions hurt...others) he just waits for Starlock to venture in close. "Well, good to see you stretching those wings out a bit." He gives a curt nod, and then looks at Cerebros. "Lieutenant Commander Sky Lynx of the Autobot Third Air Strike Division of Cybertron, a pleasure to meet you." <> Spike says, "Pardon?" <> Starlock says, "Sky Lynx." <> Imager says, "Was anyone throwin out explosives in Iacon, cuz the ground just ." <> LtCmdr Sky Lynx says, "It was a perfectly solid landing." <> Imager says, "Oh that explains it" <> Spike says, "Ah..." Once Starlock is close enough she'd transform back into her root mode, carefully maintaining her altitude with her pede booster and, well she hugs his snout the best the mini-bot could against the enormous Dragon that was Sky Lynx, Laughing, and not realizing her optics welling. "A-ahah S-Shoot sorry." She'd giggle, releasing him and shifting back some, realizing how unprofessional this seemed. She'd quickly try to compose herself. "Just.. /really/ happy to see you." She'd smile. "It's.. been lonely." The giant shuttleformer is not terribly concerned, by the looks of things, about appearing professional. He does make sure to not shake Starlock off, though, and lets her get her fill before giving a soft chuckle. "Oh, it's quite alright... really. Good to see you as well. I trust all is on the up-and-up for you? And... lonely?" He furrows his brow slightly. "Well, that's no good at all." Starlock having trouble starting to maintain altitude, and instead, politely moves back into her shuttle-mode to keep up her spot in the air. "...Well, I called Megatron a dick over the broadband, and then proceeded to shoot him off the roof in Harmonex.. And then when they attacked Iacon with the shields down, and used a H.A.C, I kind screwed 'em up by locking Overlord in place, sooo... Yeah I'd think so.. And Harmonex's crystals! THeir growing and singing again!" Starlock was just now a rapid fire chatter ball flitting around. Sky Lynx listens and nods along, chuckling at a few things here and there... or maybe at the energy behind it all. Or a bit of both. He does, though, offer a perplexed look at the mention of the crystals. "They're...singing again?" He thinks about that for a moment. "Interesting... that would indeed be something to see. Or, rather, hear. I can't recall the last time I catalogued that sound..." Starlock nods rapidly. (Or at least as well as a small transport-runabout can) "Their really small at the moment, but their growing, the tunes are a bit out of whack.. But they are getting there.. Been working there with a... 'mix' of others to clean the place up.. Even found, and recovered some old archives from the library I used to work at." She'd explain as she started moving towards Fortress and Cerebros. "..Thats Fortress Maximus and Cerebros.. their uh.. Only what.. 3? 4? earth months old... I've been working with Cerebros to train him in some medical." Cerebros slowly steps to see Sky Lynx. He slowly raises a hand. "Uh...greetings." Sky Lynx hmms. "Quite the growing crew... I'll be sure to check the personnel rosters for any updates I might need to be aware of." He follows Starlock dutifully and chuckles. "I'm sure there's a few things I need to catch up on." He looks down at Cerebros and gives a curt nod. "Greetings to you as well! As before, a pleasure indeed. Also...learning medical tasks...quite the feat." Fortress Maximus calls over to Cerebros. "Shall we...formally introduce?" Cerebros looks over at Fortress Maximus. "Uh...sure..." He nods to both Starlock and Sky Lynx - and begins to walk up one of the ramps, and into the entry bay. Starlock nods again, once their near the gates proper, she'd land on the defensive wall.. well, the part that wasn't busted, and transform back to her mini-bot mode, a large grin on her face but then she looks back at the hole, and the busted shield, and frowns. "..Yeah, not.. all of it's.. good news." She'd huff, the old Sergeants finials drooping downward, she'd shake it off though and smile tiredly, gesturing for Cerebros and Max to go on and do so. Cerebros goes inside Fortress Maximus. And a few moments pass. Aor a few minutes, nothing happens, then, his perimeter lights begin to flash. The structures that make up Fortress Maximus begin to shift, rising and folding. A few towers begin to separate. The ramps begin to form the massive armor plating. And he begins to rise several stories. Revealing... Fortress Maximus says, "FORTRESS...MAXIMUS!!!!!"" Sky Lynx is about to say something to Cerebros when he...walks up a ramp. Right. He just nods curtly and glances to Fort Max. "Quite the interesting greeting there. Certainly unique." He grins and looks back at Starlock. "Not all good... Well, right, what can I help with, then?" Starlock scratches her cheek in thought on that. "..I imagine you'll need to talk to the rest command about that.. but I imagine that they'll want help keeping the cons from trying to breach Iacon again with the fallen making that massive hole and what not." She'd muse She'd look to Fortress and smiled at him, and by extension Cerebros. "Sky Lynx tells a lot of good stories~" She'd look to the Cat-Dragon once more. "..I've got quite a few I can share in turn now~" Sky Lynx ohs? He peers at Starlock and chuckles. "I'm sure you can indeed... I look forward to hearing them all in due time." He takes a moment to stretch lightly. "And to be certain, I've got...stories aplenty, though most seem far from inclined to hear them all unless they are kept remarkably abridged. Sky Lynx chuckles some and settles himself down near where Starlock's opted to sit, tail curling about his frame as he nods some. "No, you've not yet fallen asleep, that is true." He mulls a bit. "And...hmm. Wondering if, perhaps, I shouldn't have...taken the long route and flown to Cybertron as opposed to the Bridge... oh well, can't be helped, but I must say...the explorer in me was much appeased." He chuckles softly. "And, yes, I do look forward to meeting everyone." He just relaxes for a bit, rather noticeably at that. "And...indeed. I missed you, too." Starlock smiles and chooses to sit herself against Lynx once he's down. "Heh, find any nice colored nebulas while out there? Have drawn a few myself while out on assignments to other off-world combat sights." She'd chuckle. "I can't wait to see Scale's reaction to you, she's a tape, but she's Dragon too! Current head of medical given what happened to Ratchet.." Starlock's smile forms into a frown as she pulls out her sketchbook. Fortress Maximus looks down at Sky Lynx. However, as he isn't fully 'bonded' with all three counterparts, the mental link-ups aren't fully connected. He looks down at Sky Lynx and grunts "Scales...cute Autobot friend." Sky Lynx hmms... "Well, a few indeed. Visited a fair number of the notable stars that used to guide navigators on Earth." He ponders. "And...I did find one planet. Remarkable gas giant with bioluminescent life forms living in the liquid atmosphere, giving it a very...interesting series of green bands amidst dark grey and black cloud bands. Truly fascinating." He looks at Fort Max. "Hmm? Scales?" Fortress Maximus nods and grins "Mmm...." He looks down at Sky Lynx. "Small friendly Autobot - dragon - good in repair bay. Runs repair bay - get in trouble if you mess repair bay up." Starlock nods. "She's been filling in for Ratchet who's... been hurt." She'd frown, flipping open her sketchbook, and started flipping through the pages, finding her old spatch sketches, and some of them colored with paint and pastels. Sky Lynx ahs... "More dragons. Always good to hear we have more dragons." He chuckles softly and tilts his gaze down towards the sketch pad. "Still ever the artistic one, I see..." Fortress Maximus grunts down at Starlock "How long you two...friends?" Starlock smiles. "Been using that kit you gave me...It's definitely helped keep me sane on those long lonely routes through space when traveling from sight to sight." She'd look up at Fortress and taps her chin. "It's been.. what over 8 million years? More?" she'd raise a ridge at Lynx. Sky Lynx perks a bit. "You still have that old thing? Huh...I'm quite impressed. I knew it was a good buy, but I thought the claims about it's overall quality were dubious at best." He chuckles and looks over to Fort Max, giving a nod of affirmation at that. "Something to that end... it's been a fair while." Fortress Maximus says in a bewildered tone. "Woah..." Starlock chuckles. "When you are an artist without access to getting more supplies, you learn how to make that stuff stretch, even in the vacuum of space." She'd grin and nods at Fortress. "I wasn't kidding when I said I was /old/." She'd laugh, flipping to a purple nebula painting. "It's mostly empty now, but.. It was well used, and I'm forever grateful for it." She'd chuckle. Fortress Maximus looks down and says in a bewildered sigh "Yes, but didn't understand... HOW old!" Sky Lynx almost looks...perhaps mournful? It's hard to say. He nods. "A pity... I'm glad to see it's lasted this long, though. That's remarkable... I'm sure there's more to be found somewhere with things as they are." He ponders a bit. "I'd wager...I know a few spots to look as well." He looks over to Fort Max. "Oh...if only you knew the half of it. I'd wager there's quite a few old mechs like me in the ranks, and I'm fairly certain I make Starlock here look like a bright, chipper, fresh-eyed recruit when it comes to those numbers..." He looks to Starlock. "Not that you are a recruit, mind you. You've done remarkably well." Starlock chuckles once more. "I think I could get some supplies from Earth, given I'd need to use my Holomatter to use it, since it's so small." She'd muse. "...Who knows, if everything goes well and I can get Imagers help, and get Harmonex more cleaned up and getting people living there again, an Art supply store may pop-up again." Starlock would smile softly. "Ahah none taken, you are indeed /much/ older then I, but that's fine." She'd smile, and bring a hand up. "I don't think I help my case, given how animated I tend to get in battles or uh.. how /creative/ I can get with insults and taunts." She'd smile sheepishly. Sky Lynx hmms. "I'd bet there's undoubtedly a shop somewhere that sells larger scale sets. I seem to recall watching some...video about novelty-sized things bought and purchased simply for amusement, but were still functional." He chuckles softly. Starlock snorts. "I think I know the ones you're talking about!" She'd chuckle. There's the sketch of a ternary set of purple and blue stars with multiple habitable planets, moons, and asteroids, a few gas giants as well of blue and purple colors.. one of the planets having a ice-ring... She flips a page, and it goes into medical sketches on rebuilding parts, a few crossed out as mess ups as it goes into much more complete sketches and details. Sky Lynx just takes his time to study the drawings as they're paged through, giving a light nod. "Seems your talent has grown... color me impressed." He chuckles softly. "I'll readily admit I'm envious of that... I think the best I could hope to do is splash about in a bucket of paint and call it art." Starlock grins. "I dunno, I think you could take some amazing photos if you had a camera set just right, and photography is another form of art, after all~" She'd nod, getting to the latest sketches, they were all of architecture for places being rebuild.. Mainly stuff for harmonex, but there a few redesigns of the Iacon hospital... And then there was her attempts of trying to figure out and design a new pair of hands for someone, for a medic, specifically. Sky Lynx ooohs. "Photography...now there's something I could get behind. Certainly it does appeal to the old explorer in me... Stellar Photography and Cartography, certainly a trade I'd love to get outfitted for." He ponders a bit. "Hmm...I'd wager we could get something wired in to handle that..." Starlock nods. "Yeah I think I could see how it would be set up too, if you'd like my help with it, if you do go for it." Starlock grinned.. Part of her somewhat wishing she'd suggested the idea much longer ago, but, nothing she could really do about that now, now could she? If only there were such a thing as time travel! "Granted, I've got my personal records and recordings...though they're just that, video feed of what I see. Hmm...perhaps not as high-fidelity as what might be needed to properly enjoy things, but still... I'll revisit my old hangar and see what's still in the old black box." Lynx gives a soft chuckle. "I haven't offloaded that data in a while...hopefully it's not too degraded by time." "Really been that long?" She'd ask Sky Lynx, before, finally, she yawns. "Hmmm... Your hanger bay was in uh.. Anilex.. Anhiliex?" She'd grunt, struggling with the name. "..I think that's a neutral city now, i think.." She'd try to recall. "Haven't been over there yet." Sky Lynx nods. "Altihex...yes." He frowns. "I'd wager it's nothing more than a scrapheap that's been picked clean by scavengers at this point." He frowns. "Though...hopefully something's still there. I highly doubt an archaic computer with charts and maps would be salvage-worthy." He gives a soft chuckle and shrugs slightly. "Well...we'll see." "Probably, I at least, would assume, most wouldn't see them as valuable." Starlock mused, wondering what sort of state that place is in. "I'd be surprised if it's intact." She'd nod. "It would be a pleasant surprise though." She added with a chuckle. "Was a very nice hanger." Sky Lynx nods. "I...fully agree. Proper ruins by this point... oh well. We'll just have to rebuild a new one or something." He stretches a bit in place. "I suppose I should get into Iacon proper, though, and...see what still is around. I did have a lair near the Decagon once...wonder if that's at least intact..." "Now if someone was a frequent space traveler then, yeah, they would understand how valuable they would be." She'd chuckle. "Yeah.. could build a new one." She'd smile at Lynx, enjoying that thought. "Yeah, probably should, I can help you look for it if need be! been getting used to how /big/ everything is now." She'd chuckle. Category:Logs Category:2019